fishhooksfandomcom-20200215-history
Piranhica
| image=Break Up.png | caption= | species =Piranha | gender =Female | born = | height= | nationality= | hometown= Buds Pets | profession= | band = | pband= | major= | affiliations= | signature= | parents= | siblings= | grandparents= | spouses = | children= | friends =Bea Clamantha Steve Jackson | loveinterests=Jocktopus (boyfriend) | pets = | title1= | other1= | title2= | other2= | title3= | other3= | title4= | other4= | first ="Bea Stays in the Picture" | voice =Laura Ortiz | image2 = | caption2= | image3 = | caption3= |age = 17}} Piranhica is Jocktopus' girlfriend and best friend. She is a green fish with blonde hair tied into pigtails and a tooth on the bottom of her mouth. Personality Piranhica is deceiving and a bully like Jocktopus, however, unlike Jocktopus, she's smart. She's intimidating and loves provoking others. She hates nerds like Albert and Jumbo and doesn't like people who are annoying, shown in Fishbook and in "Happy Birthfish, Jocktopus". Personal Life Piranhica first spoke when Jocktopus' birthday came. She told the nervous line of students that Jocktopus can smell fear. When Sunny gave Jocktopus money, Piranhica took the money and told Jocktopus it was totally worthless. At the end, when Jocktopus started beating himself up, Piranhica came and told him he embarrasses her and gave him a dreamy look. Jocktopus told her to stay out of it ("Happy Birthfish, Jocktopus"). She was on the girls team of the Homecoming float competition. When Oscar was about to sabotage the girl's float, Piranhica spotted him. Piranhica and Jocktopus were seen kissing later in the episode ("Fish Floaters"). She was shown taunting Oscar with Randy Pincherson on Oscar's morning announcements ("Good Morning, Freshwater"). She’s shown to be working at Carla's Secret, although she‘s later shown quitting, causing Oscar and Milo to work there ("Employee Discount"). When Jocktopus was about to go near Bea at the "Potatoes for Winter" musical, Piranhica, who was in the audience, yelled to Jocktopus to stay away from Bea ("Fish School Musical"). Relationships Jocktopus ".]] Jocktopus and Piranhica were seen together at the Student Council school dance. Jocktopus was showing off his muscles to Piranhica and they were then seen dancing together to Clamantha's band sign-off song (" Queen Bea "). Piranhica was aside of Jocktopus when the students were in line to give Jocktopus his present. Later when Jocktopus was beating himself up, Piranhica told Jocktopus that he was embarrassing her and then called him her big dreamy hunk, causing him to tell her to stay out of it ("Happy Birthfish, Jocktopus"). The two were crowned King and Queen of homecoming and were seen kissing on top of the float ("Fish Floaters"). They were seen at the movies together in "Two Clams in Love". The couple broke up in "Break Up, Shake Down" after Jocktopus forgot their anniversary. Bea and her friends tried to cheer up Piranhica, while Oscar, Milo, Jumbo and Albert did the same with Jocktopus. They eventually got back together at the end of the episode. Piranica broke up with Jocktopus again in "All Fins On Deck", but she was later seen dancing with him. Their relationship problems were seen again in "Brothers' Day", when they both were in detention. Piranhica was mad at Jocktopus because he didn't notice the highlights in her hair. She forgave him at the end of the episode and they kissed. Background Information *Piranhica's name was from the word "Piranha" and the name "Veronica." *Piranhica is rarely seen without her pink purse. *There's a poster of her in Jocktopus' locker. *She’s the only female enemy on "Freshwater Bounce". *She likes bunnies ("Good Morning, Freshwater"). *She‘s seen in early promotional pictures for the show, however, she was an extremely minor character in the show, having a majority of her appearances as cameos and only 4 episodes where she spoke in Season 1. *Despite her size, she’s shown to be incredibly strong, capable of knocking out a full grown eel with one punch ("Break Up Shake Down"). *Her mother doesn’t approve of Jocktopus. *When she doesn’t get what she wants, she makes a kitten face. *She knows about a lot about money and is rich according to her Fishbook. Appearances *"Bea Stays in the Picture *"Fish Sleepover Party" *"Fish Out of Water" *"Happy Birthfish, Jocktopus" *"Queen Bea" *"Fail Fish" *"Funny Fish" *"Baldwin the Super Fish" *"Milo Gets a Ninja" *"Dropsy!" *"Fishing For Compliments: The Albert Glass Story" *"Big Fish" *"The Dark Side Of The Fish" *"Dollars and Fish" *"Fish Floaters" *"Two Clams in Love" *"Parasite Fright" *"Pamela Hamster Returns" *"Riding in Cars with Fish" *"Mascotastrophe" *"We've Got Fish Spirit" *"Diary of a Lost Fish" *"Good Morning, Freshwater" *"Good Times at Pupu Goodtimes" *"Fish School Musical" *"Employee Discount" *"Bea's Commercial" *"Merry Fishmas, Milo" *"Break Up, Shake Down" *"Bea Dates Milo" *"Science Fair Detective Mystery" *"All Fins on Deck" *"Brothers' Day" *"A Charity Fair to Remember" *"Pool Party Panic" *"Jocktopizza" *"Camp Camp" *"Algae Day" *"The Big Woo" Category:Characters Category:Freshwater High students Category:Teenagers Category:Antagonists Category:Characters with pigtails